Cradle Song
by Istara
Summary: Sharon despierta y se encuentra a Break dormido enfrente de ella. ¿Cómo ha llegado allí? ¿Qué pasará despues?


Hola a todos! 3

Hace tiempo que cree este perfil y hasta ahora no había publicado nada (l0l). Hace poco me terminé el manga de Pandora Hearts (lo amo!) y me he obsesionado con la pareja Sharon/Break (Break es tan sexy 3), y como veo que los fanfics de esta pareja van aumentando poco a poco me animo yo tmb a escribir el mío.

Está basado en la escena del segundo libro de Caucus Race (para los q no lo tengan, podéis mandarme mp y os envío el link de descarga encantada : P) no tiene nada q ver con la trama principal, son cortitas historias aparte, estilo omake, 4 en total. Y justo en la escena de Sharon y Break me he basado para crear este one-shot (cabe decir que la gran mayoría ha salido de mi imaginación).

Por supuesto, la historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a la gran Jun-sama! : D como tampoco sus personajes, solo me los he cogido un ratito para crear esto.

Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo y me comentéis, así me animo a seguir escribiendo de esta pareja o me doy cuenta de que soy penosa y me olvido xD.

Cradle Song

El sol empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte como cada mañana, se escuchaban los suaves cantos de los pajarillos y otros sonidos de la naturaleza que anunciaban la mañana de un nuevo día. Y en ese nuevo día, en la mansión Rainsworth, más específicamente en la habitación de Sharon Rainsworth, la joven dama despertaba después de un apacible sueño.

Nada más abrir los ojos estuvo a punto de gritar de la sorpresa y su cara se volvió de un suave tono rosado provocado por la vergüenza de ver a su sirviente, amigo, hermano mayor – bueno, no realmente pero así lo había visto desde que era pequeña – Xerxes Break, que dormía muy cerca de ella, sentado en una pequeña banqueta y apoyado en un costado de la cama. Sharon se tomó un tiempo en observarlo, hacía tiempo que no veía el rostro de Xerx-nii durmiendo – casi se podría decir que desde que era una niña y él se dormía apoyado en el regazo de su madre, Sherry - y tenía que admitir que su pelo revuelto era hermoso y su cara, de rasgos elegantes, se veía ahora muy atractiva sin sus acostumbradas muecas burlonas.

— Sus pestañas… son tan sorprendentemente largas – Soltó en un suave murmullo, que sonó casi como un suspiro. Se llevó las manos a la boca, completamente roja al percatarse de que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Sin embargo, se relajó al ver que él seguía con el ritmo lento al respirar propio del sueño. Aunque el sonrojo no se fue completamente. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¿Qué hacia Xerx-nii en su habitación? En su cama! Como había llegado allí? Entonces se acordó de la noche anterior.

_FlashBack_

Era de noche y Sharon no hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas en su enorme cama sin conseguir caer dormida. No entendía lo que le pasaba, siempre se dormía fácilmente, pero esa noche no importaba cuanto lo intentara, sus ojos se empeñaban en permanecer abiertos, con las pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad intentando vislumbrar las siluetas de los objetos de su habitación.

Fracasando estrepitosamente en su intento de conciliar el sueño, se levantó, encendió las luces y cogió de la mesita el libro que en ese momento se estaba leyendo – una novela romántica, como siempre -, y que se había dejado en un momento muy interesante. Sin pensárselo más, se enfrascó en la lectura y se aisló del mundo exterior.

— Señorita? No cree que es muy tarde para leer? - La voz tan conocida de Break se abrió paso a través de la escena del libro en la que el caballero se disponía a besar a su amada. Sharon enrojeció profundamente por la vergüenza de que Break la viese leyendo esa escena específica. La furia se abrió paso rápidamente.

— Break! Qué crees que haces entrando a mi habitación sin llamar?! - Le gritó, cerrando de golpe el libro, dejándolo en la cama y levantándose dispuesta a enfrentarse a él, pero notó un golpe en la parte de atrás del tobillo y miró hacia abajo.

El libro había resbalado de la cama y había caído al suelo, justo detrás de sus pies y abierto en la escena específica que Sharon deseaba ocultar. El sonrojo volvió. Break siguió su mirada, y su sonrisa burlona se convirtió en sonoras carcajadas. Sin embargo, al ver a Sharon mirándole con una extraña mezcla de furia, vergüenza y tristeza, calló.

— Señorita, no tiene de que preocuparse, eso es algo normal… - Empezó a decir Break, en un tono suave de voz que Sharon conocía perfectamente, se estaba burlando de ella. Entrecerró los ojos, esperando.

— Normal en niñas que aún no han terminado de crecer – Pero no fue Break quien acabó la frase, sino Emily, que estalló en carcajadas como su dueño.

— Qué cruel, Emily, la verdad due… - Break no acabó la frase porque recibió un doloroso golpe en la cabeza por parte del _harisen_ de Sharon, que en ese momento si no soltaba chispas poco le faltaba. Ahora sí que no conseguiría dormir, se había despejado totalmente.

— Fuera de aquí, Break. Ahora – Ordenó Sharon, señalando la puerta. Break la miró serenamente desde el suelo, mientras recogía a Emily y se la volvía a colocar sobre el hombro.

— ¿Para que siga con esa escena tan emotiva? – Preguntó burlonamente, sabiendo que se llevaría otro golpe, pero tampoco importaba. Era divertido ver a la pequeña Sharon tan enfadada.

Sorprendentemente, ese golpe no llegó, lo que confundió enormemente a Break y la miró. Sharon tenía la vista oculta bajo el flequillo y sus pequeñas y bonitas manos cerradas fuertemente en puños. Vaya, si que la había enfadado. Sonrió y a punto estuvo de echarse a reír si no llega a ser porque vio una solitaria lágrima rodar por la piel blanca – y sonrojada – de Sharon.

Se puso serio.

No podía ser. Había ido demasiado lejos, la había hecho llorar. Se sintió miserable y empezó a maldecirse mentalmente.

— Sharon…- Empezó, tratando de calmarla, pero solo la notó temblar, signo de que pronto vendría el llanto. Se levantó rápido del suelo y se acercó a ella, que no hizo movimiento alguno, solo seguía temblando.

— ¿Por qué? Yo solo… solo quería dormir… y me puse a leer un libro, porque no podía dormirme, y entonces vienes… vienes y… te burlas de mí y yo… - Susurró Sharon, abrazándose a sí misma y derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

Break se quedó mirándola, no sabiendo si reír por su "problema", abrazarla o llorar con ella. Optó por la segunda opción y la rodeó con sus brazos. Notó como ella se quedó quieta y soltaba murmullos bajos que no pudo entender – creyó escuchar un "Break tonto", pero no estaba seguro-. Sonrió tiernamente. La pequeña Sharon, siempre tan dulce.

— ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? ¿Te pasa algo? – Le preguntó, acariciándole el pelo suavemente. Notó que ella negaba con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

— No lo sé, simplemente no puedo…- Susurró, dándose cuenta de que se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos que estaba cayendo en un estado de relajación y que si seguía así, se dormiría. Sonrió.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Break la empujaba suavemente hacia la cama y se dejó llevar. Poco a poco, se fue recostando y se limitó a observar como la tapaba mientras le acariciaba suavemente el flequillo.

— Me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas, te parece bien? – Preguntó Break suavemente, viendo como ella asentía, ligeramente sonrojada. La vio cerrar los ojos y paseó la mirada por la habitación, buscando algo en lo que acomodarse.

En una esquina, vio una banqueta y, cogiéndola, la puso justo al lado de la cama y se sentó.  
Se descubrió a sí mismo admirando su juvenil cara durmiendo, su largo, brillante y hermoso pelo. Acercó una mano y lo acarició, notando su suavidad. Se sorprendió de no haberse percatado antes.

_Bueno_, pensó, con una pequeña sonrisa, _ella no es más que mi pequeña hermanita._

¿O no? Ciertamente, la pequeña Sharon ya no era una niña, aunque su cuerpo aparentase lo contrario. En su interior, era toda una mujer y él lo sabía, así como también sabía que pronto dejarían de tener la relación fraternal que tenían ahora. Este pensamiento lo puso repentinamente triste. El era una persona solitaria, difícilmente se abría a los demás, solo tres personas eran dignas de su confianza: Sherry, Reim y… por supuesto, Sharon.

Esa niña se había abierto paso a su corazón y parecía no querer salir… Un momento… casi parecía que el…No, no podía ser, sabía que no era su hermana pequeña, y era plenamente consciente de que la que dormía profundamente de manera tan adorable frente a él era una mujer, hecha y derecha, pero no podía pasar de ahí, no podía….qué?... amarla? Eso no podía ser…el estaba destinado a morir, era un alma pecadora que buscada redención en un cuerpo que se marchitaba. Y ella era una joven, fresca y hermosa flor que lo tenía todo por vivir, no se merecía a alguien como él.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Verla dormir como cuando era pequeña le había afectado demasiado. Decidido a no pensar más sobre eso, apoyo los codos en la cama y se quedo mirándola dormir, hasta que, pronto, también el cayó dormido.

_Fin Flashback_

Cierto, Break había ido a molestarla, pero luego se había quedado a su lado, guardándole el sueño. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Estiró el brazo, queriéndole tocar el pelo, como él había hecho a lo largo de los años y esa misma noche en un intento de calmarla, pero se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y la retiro de golpe, sonrojada y con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo hacer nada inapropiado…si le toco el pelo, el despertará y seguro que se burla de mi…- _Esos y muchos más eran los pensamientos que rondaron por la mente de la joven mientras sacudía la cabeza, peleando consigo misma. Cada vez más nerviosa y sonrojada.

Mientras tanto, tan ocupada estaba en su discusión mental, que no se dio cuenta de que Break estaba despierto y la miraba confundido.

— ¿Señorita?- Preguntó, dándole un sobresalto a Sharon y provocando que se girase a mirarlo, nerviosa. Break arqueó una ceja, aun apoyado en el colchón.

— ¿Q…Que…haces…qué haces aun aquí? – Tartamudeó Sharon, tratando de reunir valor para mirarlo a los ojos y detener el ritmo frenético que había adoptado de repente su corazón.

— Me dormí aquí, haciendo compañía a la señorita, que no podía dormir, como bien sabes – Respondió Break, divertido por el nerviosismo de ella.

— ¿Vuelves a burlarte de mí?- Chilló Sharon, cambiando el nerviosismo por indignación y consiguiendo que Break estallase en carcajadas.

— No, Sharon, yo nunca me burlaría de ti – Nuevamente el humor de Sharon cambió a nerviosismo y el rubor en sus mejillas creció al ver a Break mirándola tan seriamente.

— ¿Eh…qué…?- Empezó a preguntar, al ver que poco a poco iba acercando su rostro al de ella. Retrocedió en la cama y lo vio apoyar ambas manos en el cabezal, rodeándola. Se inclinó hacia ella.

El corazón de Sharon cada vez bombeaba más y más fuerte. Estaba como en el cielo, estaba segura de que iba a besarla. Era su sueño, ser besada como las heroínas de las novelas que leía, con ardor, pasión y amor. Los mismos sentimientos que se reflejaban en el hermoso ojo de Break. Cada vez estaba más cerca, sus bocas estaban a milímetros y sentía su respiración entremezclándose con la suya. Aspiró aire con fuerza y poco le faltó para soltar un gemido de anticipación. Justo cuando cerró los ojos, sabiendo que ese era el momento, lo sintió moverse a su oreja. Abrió los ojos, confundida.

— Eres muy inocente, Sharon- Susurró Break, provocando que Sharon se quedase petrificada.

Break se levantó riéndose a carcajadas y dejándola hermosamente confundida, sonrojada y furiosa en la cama. Justo cuando cerró la puerta sintió un objeto estrellándose – y rompiéndose- contra ésta. Sus risas se hicieron más profundas y la sintió moverse.  
Se escondió a un lado del marco de la puerta, y esperó, contando mentalmente.

Justo cuando Sharon abría furiosa la puerta, sintió que algo la tomaba del brazo y la empujaba contra un cuerpo que conocía muy bien.

— No creas que voy a caer de nue…- La protesta de Sharon fue acallada por los labios de Break.

La joven se derritió en sus brazos, dándose cuenta de que es ahí donde siempre había deseado estar, no con Xerx-nii, si no con Xerxes Break, el hombre que había conquistado su corazón.

Pensamientos similares circulaban por la confusa mente de Break, aun preguntándose porque había hecho eso, pero algo dentro de el, un deseo que siempre había estado oculto en el, había obligado a su cuerpo a actuar. Aunque, sinceramente, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

— ¿Decías algo, Sharon?- Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona cuando se separaron. Sharon solo atinó a mirarlo confusa. Break rió suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente. — Supongo que no importa.

Así los vieron Alice, Oz y Gil cuando pasaron por ese pasillo y se quedaron en un estado de shock , que, si no hubiese sido porque Reim también pasaba por ahí y los había detenido, hubieran arruinado la escena.

Sin embargo, Break se había dado cuenta y sonrió. No siempre estaría Reim para guardarle las espaldas y seguramente no tardarían en preguntar sobre lo que habían visto, pero, sinceramente, no le importaba en absoluto.

Miró a Sharon expresando con la mirada todos los sentimientos que tenia por ella y noto como ella correspondía con lo mismo. Se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse tiernamente en ese pasillo de la mansión de los Rainsworth, que sería testigo de muchas más escenas como esa.

Bueno, es mi primer fic de esta pareja y he tratado de meter el romance de manera que respetase la esencia de los personajes, no sé si lo habré conseguido, espero que si.

Espero sus rewievs con ilusión, asi como criticas , me ayudan a mejorar^^

PD: para aquellos (como yo) que leen sin publicar rewiev también gracias por leer este intento de historia :D


End file.
